Black Rock Shooter Z
by mariolink101
Summary: Mato got transferred to this school in new townsville and you know what she does help three super girls the Power puff girls Z.
1. Chapter 1: The first PowerPuff

Chapter 1

The first powerpuff is born

* * *

Hi I am Mato Kuroi, it has been couple of months since me and my other worldly self named Black Rock shooter or Rock for short. Have merged together to get Yomi my best friend back after disappearing suddenly and now I have been transferred to this school in New Townsvill. I have shot black hair with two short ponytails with blue eyes, I have my usule white t-shit with a blue star on it. I have a blue phone with two blue star charms strapped onto it. My mother and my little brother Hiro was worried about me living on my own... well mostly my mother he he.

Well any way while I was going to my apartment my mother rented for me I noticed something cold landed on me.

"Heh that's odd is it snowing in middle of summer hey Rock you know what this means?" I said then the voice in my head that is Rock spoke.

"No Mato this is a unique situation." Rock said. "Wait Mato look to your left." Rock said as I turned to see what Rock was talking about there a huge iceberg that is as huge of the tallest building in this town might be bigger though I don't know cause I am so far away.

"Wha-what is that doing here?" I stuttered then there was a bright light almost blinded me **"KYAAAA!**" I shouted and when I open my eyes the snowing stopped there was once again clear blue sky like nothing happened well except for the ball of smoke where the iceberg use to be oh and white light and black light came out of the smoke.

"Mato follow one of the lights." Rock said. "Right." I said then started running to the nearest white light that going towards the park.

There was yet another light came from the park where that light beam of some shots landed, when I got a look I saw two girls one was the shortest with short black hair and the other one had orange hair with a long ponytail tied by a big red ribbon. She wore a red shit with a pink jacket with a "P" on the right side. She's also wearing a red mini skirt with a white belt. She was also holding a red yo-yo and the same "P" on it

"Heh what just happened, someone tell me what's going on here?" The orange haired girl said.

I walked behind one of the tree's and said. "Rock you know what happened here?"

"She must of gotten hit by that light let's see what happens." Rock said.

"Hey your pretty good." The little girl says while the other one does yo-yo tricks. "I weren't ever good at the yo-yo before, something strange is going on."

Then there started to be people screaming and running one guy ran towards the girls and said.

"What's out some one has freed all the animals from the zoo." Then he picked up the short girl and ran then the animals got into the park and going to that girl's bag.

"Hey get out that's mine, hey stop eating my homework at least I got a good excuse this time.** YAA!**" then she just like flue of with the yo-yo tangled into a tree.

"Heh I just shorter flue of their didn't I. Huh." She said. Then we saw another animal but different than the rest, he had green skin and black fur he also wore a helmet like he has a big brain highly doubt it. He also wore a purple robe covered his entire body. He walked towards one of the lions.

"What you got there." He said while grabbing biscuit out of the lions mouth ew. "**HEY THAT'S MINE THAT THEY TOOK OUT OF MY BAG**, is a vanilla creamed cookie is my favourite and besides you don't eat it like that you take two pieces apart from it and have one nibble on the cream then the other one at a time here." Girl said while giving the monkey another biscuit then they started coping together.

"There see your a natural, huh." Blossom said realising something. "Huh." The monkey said. They started looking at each other finally catching up. "Then that means." Both of them said then started fighting.

"About time hey Rock should I go in." I said. "No Mato let's see how this goes follow them." Rock said while we got out of the park to follow. "Okay."

They just kept fighting destroying the town in the process. The girl kept hitting the monkey with her yo-yo and broke a wall behind the monkey, the monkey lost his balanced but got out of the building.

The girl kept missing then tripping on the orange box, I started running to them until the monkey tripped himself cause of the oranges.

Then the girl got out of the box and shouted. "YO-YO SUPREAM!" the yo-yo hit the monkey then he landed on a weird car it's like a car that clowns use.

"I won't forget this!" The monkey shouted then just flue of. "See ya." The girl said then sticked her tongue out yea. "Well that was unexpected." I said.

I then ran to the girl and said. "Hey there I saw you fighting that monkey and thought to help you with the animals."

"What animals?" She said. Oh my god is she this clueless. "The ones that escaped from the zoo." I said.

"Oh right wait MY FOOD!" She said as I whacked my fore head. "Forget about your food we got more impotent things to do." I said.

"Right sorry candy is like one of my Favourite food, My names Blossom yours." Blossom said. "Yea my name is Mato Kuroi." I said.

"Okay guys this way stay in line." Blossom said. We managed to get the animals back and that same clown car came. A man came out he seems to be mid 40's he has nature grey hair and moustache, he wore a green shirt tied with a red ribbon with a black jacket.

"Um miss for the future don't wreck the buildings, cars and um." He said. We looked at what Blossom and that monkey did to the town some parts of the buildings have been destroyed, some shops are a complete wreck and the cars have been broken down or flipped over. "Now as mayor allow me to thank." the mayor said.

"Oh oh I have to go later." Blossom said then started to jump away. "Hey miss where you going." The mayor said. "Mato." Rock said. "Right." I said running passed the mayor. "Miss Bellum follow them." The mayor getting back into the car. "Right away Mr. Mayor." Miss Bellum said.

To be continue

* * *

**Hope you like my story tell me if I got Mato's personality's wrong. **


	2. Chapter 2: The second clueless Powerpuff

Chapter 2

The blue powerPuff Girl

* * *

(Mato's PoV)

"Huff huff huff." I am almost out of breath I have been following Blossom for five minutes strait but she doesn't seem to be tired at all.

"Mato let me do it." Rock said, well she can run for eternity and still won't get puffed out. "Okay Rock just... don't do it... to much."I said as I ran to the nearest ally way.

There was bright light and when is gone another girl came out she have black hair and two ponytails one shorter then the other. She has bright blue eyes with a circler patten to it. She wore a black bikini top with a black jacket there was a big star on her back and two smaller stars on her two arms and black gloves. She also have on black shorts and two grey belts strapped on. She is also wearing long black boots that reached at the bottom of her knees. This is Black Rock Shooter.

Then Rock started chasing Blossom with her speed we manage to make up for our lost time. But now we couldn't see her. "Please... me whats... here... in this bed... we going." Blossom said we could barely hear some of the words. We noticed that voice came from the white van that looked like the mayors car.

Now before we carry on let me just say some of this you guys might think that Rock has a bit more emotion in her (Or some of you might not see it but is true) This happened cause I think that Rock has been in this world with so many emotional people it mite have influenced her.

But sometimes. "Rock!" I shouted as Rock tooken a bike off the pavement. "Don't worry I will take it back." She said. She still don't know about common sence but you know making process.

(Blossom's PoV)

Okay lets do a check list super powers check, yo-yo check annnd... oh yea that's right ME STRAPPED IN A BED INSIDE A VAN!

"So your the girl that wrecked half the city." The old guy said. "I didn't wreck it I was trying to help, you know what they say youcan'tsavethecityfromacrazymonkeywithoutbreaking afeweggs. Speaking of eggs do you guys have anything to eat around here." I said. Then a robot jumped on me holding a wrapped bar.

"Hey thanks little pooch, so where you guys taking me." I said. "Well after we saw you battle with that monkey Mojo Jojo, with your new found powers we just need to do a few tests about why you got those powers, and I think me and Ken a partly responsible." The guy on the white suit said. "What you mean by that."I said.

"We were experimenting with this new chemical, chemical Z. Ken thought that this chemical could solve the weather we have been experiencing and it worked, however this has also coursed a reaction that shot out some light beams, there was white and black light. You got hit by one of the white light am I correct." He said.

"Oh yes I did I remember that." I said. "Is the black light that I'm worry about one of them hit the zoo that effect a monkey that turned into Mojo Jojo." Ken said.

"Yea that makes sense, Ha I should of know." I said. "What you mean by that." Ken said. "Your the sciences you tell me what did you do." I said "Well... he he yes I suppose." Ken said nervously.

"Yea with you lasers and chemicals hmmm... But I can forgive I mean you guys gave me this awesome powers. Although I still can't get this straps of me what are they made of. If you let me go I promise to be good." I said. Ken then unstrapped me. "Ummm finely." I said while straining my arms.

*BARK BARK* "What is it Pooch." Ken said. "I see two girls one in front and one in the back." Wait did that dog just talked! "What do the girls look like." Ken said "One in front of us is in bright blue and the other one is in dark blue." Pooch said. "Hmmm has any one told you guys are weird if not then is just me, you guys are weird." I said.

"Actually you and Pooch are connected he also got hit by another one of those white light. Wait a sec, a min ago you said there was two girls just outside the van right." Ken said.

"Yes one that have a same clothes as Blossom here but the other one was completely different take a look." Pooch said while jumped up out of the to window. I followed Pooch and got a look at this two girls. "Oh yes the girls look familiar. WHAAA! there's that monkey again and he's chasing the girl! but what's with the black aura around him" I screamed. "What black aura. hmmm can't really see any." Ken said. "Hmm I think only one that has been affected by Z rays could see it." The prof. said

(Mato's PoV)

"What did she just say." I said as Rock got a look. "Hmmm Mato it does not look like she is having any trouble, actually it looks she is having..." Rock said as I finished the sentence. "Fun."

"Now I have, HEY what's going on." The monkey said while landed on top of the van dropping all the candy. "OH NO MY CANDY!" The monkey said when Blossom came out and said. "Listen up you crazy monkey you can't eat all this, it will rot your teeth." Blossom said. "Aww not you again."He said while they collected all the candy he dropped, then he snatched the ones Blossom collected.

"Hehehe mine." Monkey said then jumped of. "Hey get back here." Blossom said.

"Rock." I said. "Right." Rock said already know what I wan't her to do. Rock gone pass the van catching up to the girls and the monkey.

"Uhh get away from me kid" The monkey said as they skidding along don't know why just am. "It's unhealthy." Blossom said to the monkey. "I can eat what ever I wan't." monkey said.

Rock got to them stopped on there tracks and jumped of the bike and said. "Me and Mato can't stand you and the monkey's idiocy." She said. Hey not so rude. "HEY I RESENT THAT!" monkey shouted. "Hey don't say that to the poor little monkey." The girl said. She has blond hair with two ponytails little bit bigger then mine and have blue eyes. she wore the same clothes as Blossom but blue.

"Haven't you notice that this isn't an ordinary monkey he is big, wears a big robe and he talks." Rock said. "And beside's can you see the black aura around that means he is a baddie." Blossom said.

*Gasp* "I don't like it when some one turns bad." Girl said. "They are right I have gone better then normal monkey." Monkey said.

"But it is our job to keep him in line we are super heroes now understand." Blossom said. "Why did any one tell me. Okay!" She said.

I facepalmed is she really that clueless. "I can take both of you on." Monkey said as as he was about to punch, but Rock punched him instead witch got him uncaustion. there was a bump on the monkey's helmet where Rock hit him, wait is there really a brain in there no that's not it.

Rock do you really have to knock him out. "Yes." Rock said. The two girls were shocked on what just happen. "WOW! That was cool are you a superhero as well." Blossom said.

"Short of." Rock said. Then two people a man in a lab coat and a kid with the same coat came out of the van that was watching us the entire time.

"Good work we will take Mojo to the lab so we can turn him back to normal you three as well." The man said. "Okay." the two said at the same time. but Rock was walking of.

"Hey where are you going." The kid said. "I got some thing to do." Rock said as she got back on the bike and drove of.

(Prof. PoV)

No we need to examine her as well. We got back to the van with Mojo. "Ms. Bellum chase the black girl." I said. "Right away." Ms bellum said as we started chasing

To be continued

I might have got them a bit out of character just to put in some humor see you in chapter 3 where it might get a little bit of violence.


End file.
